


Aggressive

by shogi_king



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, aggressive!Kuroko, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogi_king/pseuds/shogi_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko tries his hand at being the aggressive one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive

Akashi was having such a hard time sleeping that he might as well have had a staring contest with the ceiling. But despite his attitude about winning, his eyes _were_ starting to hurt. So he lazily, but gently threw an arm over his sleeping lover, who was buried in the sheets. He snorted softly as he saw blue tufts of hair poking out at the top, which were already starting to turn into a mess to deal with in the morning. But it had only been an hour since he fell asleep, so how could-

"Seijuuro..."

Akashi felt his body stiffen. Was Tetsuya trying to play a trick on him? He had been trying to accustom his beloved into calling him by his first name, but the latter always disagreed to. "I feel like I'm disrespecting you", the phantom sixth man had said. So those three syllables never left his lips until now. His pink, kissable lips, which were always swollen from the shorter male biting them. But he never expected his first time hearing his name from him to sound like _that_. So sensual, so hot.

"Mmmn, Sei..."

"Tetsuya?" The redhead slowly pulled the sheets away to reveal the other male sleeping, face flushed. 'Hm, not bad,' he thought, unknowingly grinning to himself,'Tetsuya gets these kinds of dreams- about me?' But, damn, how am I supposed to get some proper sleep now?' He definitely felt a tight, throbbing feeling in his lower region. Sneakily(and rather childishly), he peeked under the covers, curious to see if Kuroko was getting aroused in his dreams. 'Oh, yes,' he thought, seeing that Tetsuya was getting pretty hard, too. What exactly was the Akashi in his dreams doing  to him? Porcelain fingers drifted under the sheets to swiftly  brush over the cerulean-haired boy's member, earning him an open moan and some squirming. _Vulnerable._ That's what his lover was at this state, and Akashi wasn't drawn to anything more than this.  Leaning over to give Kuroko a chaste kiss on the lips, he whispered, "You don't know what you're doing to me right now." Just as he was about to pounce on his cute, slumbering prey, his conscience just _had_ to cockblock him. 'Wait. No, Seijuuro, you're not supposed to take advantage of people- especially your lover. Give the guy some respect!' He rolled his eyes. If only it weren't Tetsuya...

Groaning as he sat up to leave the bed and head to the bathroom with a rather constricting pain, he was stopped by a soft voice calling out his name. "Akashi-kun...? Where are you going?"

"Ah, Tetsuya, did I wake you?" Looking over his shoulder, his heart stopped beating for a brief moment as he saw his lover's big, blue doe eyes gazing right at him. He didn't fully turn around though. There's no way that he would admit that he got hard from seeing Tetsuya sleeping. What would he even say? That he's disappointed? There's no way that Akashi would let his innocent boyfriend see this filthy side of him.

"I was- I mean, no, it's okay... but where are you going?"

The redhead, who was currently struggling with his member, heard a soft rustling sound from behind him. Kuroko was probably going to reach out to him and drag him back to bed, so he just decided to walk away in the most casual manner possible. "I'm just going to get some water."

"Oh, okay." Kuroko sounded defeated, saddened even. "But can I come with-"

"No, Tetsuya. Just stay there and go back to sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I... okay. But I'll wait for you, Akashi-kun, so please hurry."

 Akashi simply nodded and rushed out of the room. 

* * *

 

As expected, the older male never ended up getting that water. It had been 10 minutes since he left, and 5 since Kuroko called out to him to go to bed. So, he ended up trying to calm down his raging libido by occupying himself with some late-night talk shows and news. 

In the end, it worked.

But Kuroko kept insisting- two times, even, that they sleep together, even if 30 minutes had already passed. "Tetsuya, why are you waiting for me? Just go to sleep. I'm just watching a show."

A quiet sigh and the sound of rustling sheets came from their bedroom. "Akashi-kun, I'll wait for five more minutes. I'm sure that your show will be over by then, right? It's nearly midnight."

And to that, he older male decided not to reply, for the sake of preventing an argument, and flipped through the channels to find something to occupy him until his boyfriend fell asleep. 

Moments later, Akashi was about to doze off, himself, until a pair of pale, warm hands and arms snaked over his shoulders from the other side of their white couch, fingers gracing his collarbones and a gentle nip on the shell of his ear to follow.  "Didn't you hear me, _Seijuuro_? I said, _go to bed_."

Kuroko's victim- yes, his victim, for he was taken by complete surprise- simply blinked. But of course, he had to keep it cool, right? Akashi thanked the gods- he would even go as far as thanking that Oha Asa thing that Midorima so admired- that his back was to the blue-haired boy. That way, the phantom wouldn't be able to see his shocked face. He took a deep breath for good measure. "I thought that I told you to go to sleep, Tetsuya. And why are you calling me by-" Heterochromatic eyes almost widened at the sight that the redhead saw as he turned to look at his lover, who gave an equally threatening stare. 

Sky blue eyes continued to stare, unfazed. Suddenly, he frowned as he stood up to leave, his plump lips catching Akashi's attention. "Fine, _Akashi-kun_. But know that I'm actually very upset at you."

"Why?" Akashi got up to follow Kuroko to their bedroom. "No, you know what? I get it. Maybe you're just tired. I mean, it's midnight, so I completely understand. But I told you, just-"

A firm grasp on his shirt pushed him against the nearest wall. "Hm, could it be that the great and all-knowing Akashi-kun can be outsmarted after all?"

"Oh, my dear Tetsuya," Akashi grinned. Two can play at this game. And he won't let his lover win. "You know better than to challenge me like that. Since when have you tried taking this role? Clearly, I will win, because I _am_ all-knowing."

The fist on his shirt tightened as he was pushed farther into the wall. "Don't be ridiculous, Akashi-kun. It's pretty obvious that you don't know everything."

"But I do, my love," the older male insisted, reversing their positions as he caged Kuroko around his arms, his body weight leaning against the wall, "like I've said before, since I always win, then I'm always right. And thus, I do know everything."

Kuroko simply snorted at the statement, much to the redhead's bewilderment. "You're still on to that? Come on, _Seijuuro_." The smaller boy smirked at Akashi's expression, as if he made a soundless gasp. Pushing the latter's jaw back up with his index finger, he traced the outline of his chin, then back up to his lips, which he gently touched with the pad of his thumb. The silenced man was about to ask why, why he suddenly had the courage to say his name- and in such a manner, at that, but he was lost the right to speak as nimble fingers graced his neck and dove into crimson locks, pulling him forward for a soft, yet aggressive kiss. After 3 years of being together, could it be that Akashi still had not known of this side to Kuroko? There's no way that his lover had just proved him wrong(for the billionth time, but the boy with heterochromatic eyes was never going to admit that). A pair of deep, light blue eyes that he so adored gazed lovingly at him, "I appreciate that you're still practicing this whole self-control thing, but I really can't believe that you left me hanging there." 

"What are you even talking about, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun. I tried to catch your attention by calling you by your first name and everything, and I even got..." Kuroko trailed off and gulped. Akashi finally caught on and was now giving him  that _look,_ the one where he would look at him through half-lidded eyes with an all-knowing smirk.

"You got what? Tell me."

"I... I got really hard thinking about what you would do to me once you noticed like controlling and biting and kissing me all over the place and giving me those really overwhelming feelings that I can't handle without-"

"My goodness," Akashi chuckled, silencing his lover by running a hand through soft, feathery locks, "Take a breath, will you? And you like that, huh? Do you like it when I bite you here...?" he leaned towards Kuroko's ear, nibbling it playfully as the younger male squirmed. He licked the reddening flesh, and left tender kisses down from his jaw, to his neck, and lastly to defined collarbones, delicate and pale like his father's expensive china and the porcelain marionettes that his mother used to own.

He hadn't even realized that his eyes were closed until the shorter boy spoke.

"Wait, what am I doing? Akashi-kun, I was supposed to be on top tonight. You're not allowed to do that!"

 Thin, crimson eyebrows furrowed as Akashi tilted his head. "Tetsuya? Since _when_ have you topped?"

"No, it's not that," Kuroko started, shaking his head, "What I meant was-"

"Maybe you really are tired, my love." The red-haired male headed to their bed, trying to keep his shoulders from shaking. His lover was just too cute.

Little did he know that Kuroko was walking right after his heels, because a very audible gasp(maybe also a yelp) escaped Akashi's mouth as he was abruptly pushed onto the bed. Eyes widening in shock, Akashi raised an eyebrow, asking Kuroko an unspoken question. However, it was not answered. "Look, I've been trying to make a move on you all night and I won't let this pass by because it actually took a lot of courage to do so. Now, you _will_ sit back, Seijuuro, and enjoy this night because I will top, ride you, please you, and you can't do anything about it. Understood?"

_You never cease to amaze me, Tetsuya._


End file.
